


Eggnog

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya hates the idea of making eggnog just to keep the Baratheons happy, Jon just likes hanging out with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'eggnog' as part as the christmas 25 days of fic (not that i really know what eggnog is apart from what the recipe told me)
> 
> i am going with L+R=J being common knowledge hence them being referred to as cousins

Arya wrinkled up her nose at the pile of ingredients in front of her. When she had volunteered to sort the drinks for the party tonight she had thought that all she’d have to do is stick a bunch of spices in the red wine and make sure it didn’t burn, but apparently it was going to involve actual cooking. She’d never had eggnog before, in fact she’d only heard of it due to american tv but since the Baratheons were coming and they’d only moved to England from America a few months back they had to try and make them welcome apparently. She didn’t understand why.

“Glad I came over early,” the sound of Jon’s voice from the kitchen door almost made her jump out of her skin. “Watching you cook is going to be great.”

“I’m not cooking. Go and play stupid video games with Robb.”

“Robb’s actually still asleep.”

“So just go away.”

If anyone else but Jon laughed at her she would have probably refused to do anything else but she’d always been closer to her cousin than any of her siblings and she knew it wasn’t malicious laughter.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Whisk the eye whites.” Arya tried to sound reluctant but really she was quite grateful that Jon was helping her, if nothing else it meant that she had to do less work herself. Plus it meant spending time with her cousin who she barely saw anymore now he was off at university.

“What are you even making? They’re some weird ingredients.”

“Eggnog.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she spoke, “an old friend of Dad’s and his family moved from America a few months back, apparently he loves eggnog so Mum said we had to make it.”

Jon made a face very similar to Arya’s at that announcement, “remind me to avoid it later.” There was silence for a few moments before he turned to her with a look of realisation on his face, “wait is this the family of Sansa’s American boyfriend?”

“Yep,” Arya did her automatic gag noise before returning to weighing out the ingredients, “Joffrey. He’s a complete bastard but he’s handsome so she likes him.”

“I’m sure there’s more to him than that, Sansa’s not an idiot.”

“Trust me. When you meet him tonight you’ll understand.”

Jon didn’t look as if he believed her still but he didn’t seem to want to argue to point either, instead he returned his attention to the whisking. Arya counted that as a win.

* * *

 

Jon understood almost as soon as he met Joffrey.

It was quite hard to subtly spit in his eggnog when he offered to get him some but he managed it.

When Arya told him she’d done the same when he’d put it down for a second the two of them laughed for hours.


End file.
